Dog Days
by The Goliath Beetle
Summary: "Naruto hasn't even considered the possibility of the man actually having emotions akin to love. But Naruto watches this and he sees it for himself. Kakashi-sensei loves his dogs." -Friendship fluff, no pairings and ninken cuteness- ONESHOT.


_Dog Days_

* * *

It's a day of green and gold. Sunlight and leaves. Summer and butterflies.

Team 7 has been given an off, and Naruto isn't too happy about it. If he doesn't get his training, how is he ever going to become Hokage? He still can't quite perform the transformation jutsu, and it annoys him to no end that Sasuke can do it just fine. Why did Kakashi-sensei tell them not to come for training today? He's probably just sleeping in, the lazy old jerk.

Well, maybe Naruto doesn't _need _Kakashi-sensei. Ha. He can do it all by himself. It's with this idea that Naruto walks over to the training grounds. (It's the one where they'd had their bell test, the blonde genin recognises.)

He's parting through the trees, moving into the clearing when a certain sight stops him. It makes his shoulders go slack, his eyes widen a little.

It's in front of that memorial stone that Kakashi-sensei is…what is he doing? Really, what is he doing?

The silver haired Sharingan-wielder is surrounded by his pack of ninken. All the dogs are fast asleep, and Kakashi-sensei is lying down right in the middle of them with his head on the big, quiet black one, Bull. The jounin's visible eye is closed, and he's petting a tiny ball of fur resting on his stomach. Pakkun.

Naruto can't stop staring.

Pakkun has a blood-stained bandage around his ear, and he whines softly from time to time. Every time he makes that sound, Kakashi-sensei strokes him even more, saying things that Naruto can't hear from the distance. The masked man's non-Sharingan eye remains shut, and he looks as though he's asleep. The only sign that he isn't is the constant, unending caressing of Pakkun's fur.

His other ninken snuggle closer, enveloping their master in a protective hug. Naruto can't help but feel like they're like his furry blanket. That would make Bull the pillow and Pakkun the soft teddy-bear that you just can't sleep without. Naruto inches closer, enchanted. He knows that Kakashi-sensei would have sensed him immediately, but the jounin doesn't acknowledge him, so maybe not.

Pakkun suddenly whimpers and twitches. He moves his hind leg to his bandaged ear, very obviously trying to scratch it. Kakashi-sensei stops him before he can. His eyes are still closed. "Pakkun, you know better," he says, his voice gentle and calming. Naruto is reminded of a still lake or a furnace on a winter morning.

"It hurts and it itches," the dog complained, sounding small and tired despite his gruff voice. The other ninken slowly wake, concerned at the comment from their pack-mate.

Kakashi-sensei finally opens his eyes. He pets Pakkun, his long fingers moving through the pug's fur like he's done it a million times before. Naruto never knew that Kakashi-sensei could be so affectionate. To Team 7, he always comes off as their pervy, chronically late, funny and hugely badass teacher. Naruto hasn't even considered the possibility of the man actually having emotions akin to love.

But Naruto watches this and he sees it for himself. Kakashi-sensei loves his dogs.

"It's okay, Pakkun. Go back to sleep. You'll feel better after you get some rest." And the silver-haired enigma uses his free hand to pet some of the other ninken. "All of you," he adds, "Get some sleep."

His summons don't need to be told twice, for they close their eyes, pressing their bodies still closer to Kakashi Hatake. Even Pakkun quietens and settles down, sighing contentedly as his master caresses his fur.

Naruto feels awkward, like he's intruding. It's strange, he's never felt so self-conscious before, but somehow, right now, he feels like he's watching something very personal. He turns to leave, but his teacher, with his eyes still closed, calls him back.

"Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "You've been standing there for a while now. Is something wrong?"

Naruto Uzumaki winces because he doesn't want his teacher to think that he's a nosy little dumb-head, but Kakashi's voice is still that lulling calmness that makes you feel sleepy and safe. Cautiously, he approaches his teacher, careful to maintain a distance and for once, careful to speak softly. He doesn't want to wake up the dogs, especially Pakkun, who is very clearly injured and in pain.

"I…it's nothing, Kaka-sensei," he says.

"Sit with me, then."

Naruto stares from the flat, sleeping form of his teacher and slowly looks towards the memorial stone and the training field in general. "What?"

"It's a beautiful day, Naruto. The sort that makes you just want to sit down, close your eyes…" Kakashi-sensei's voice trails off and he falls silent.

Hesitantly, Naruto sits. He's all too aware that Kakashi-sensei is in a strangely open mood. Unconsciously, he pets the nearest dog. Bisuke. The summon stretches comfortably at the physical contact and his eyes flutter open. Naruto stares at the dog and the dog stares back. Bisuke sighs and goes back to sleep.

"Is Pakkun okay?" Naruto asks.

"He'll be alright," Kakashi replies simply. Right then, the little pug whines, and Kakashi's hand flies to stroke the dog. "Shh, you're okay, Pakkun, you're okay."

A few minutes pass like this, and suddenly, Naruto is certain that Kakashi-sensei has fallen asleep. He knows that even if he makes the slightest movement, the jounin would be attuned to it. He is a ninja after all. He's bound to be aware of the slightest sounds. But still, Naruto likes to think that Kakashi-sensei can let his guard down around him, at least a little bit.

He doesn't know why, but taking his cues from his teacher, Naruto stretches out and carefully places his head on Bisuke's stomach. He's never slept on a dog before, and is slightly afraid of the creature biting his head off, but Bisuke merely sighs again.

As the sunlight drips off the leaves and grass and flowers scent the air, Naruto falls asleep in front of the memorial stone, encased in warm fur and slow breathing, thinking about Kakashi and his dogs.

* * *

**A/N: Been meaning to write that for a while now. I've always wanted to elaborate on the relationship between Kakashi and his ninken. As a dog person myself, this sort of bond really interests me, especially as we know how messed up our Copy Ninja is. As to what's wrong with Pakkun, you can come up with your own ideas. I didn't bother specifying anything because I don't think it actually matters. Pakkun's injured. That's all you need to know. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review! **


End file.
